Birthday Wishes
by vamp926
Summary: Short one shot, written for cable addict for her birthday. It's Ziva's birthday, what will Tony give her?


**For cable_addict, because it's her birthday!**

Birthday Wishes

Tony paused outside the door he was about to knock on. He wasn't exactly sure that he should be doing what he was getting ready to do. He wasn't even supposed to know when her birthday was, let alone try to celebrate it with her. He took a deep breath and then knocked on the door. He heard movement inside the apartment and then she answered the door and Tony could barely breathe.

She was wearing nothing but a mini black robe that fell to about mid thigh on her. Her cleavage was prominent, more so than it would be normally, and her hair was pulled over her shoulder, obviously wet, in ringlets.

"Tony, what are you doing here?" he asked, clearly surprised to see him.

"Well, ah, Abby told me it was your birthday and I figured that I could cook for you and we could watch a movie, like old times," Tony said, holding up the bag bearing the grocery store logo, obviously filled with food. Tony waited with baited breath. She was close to saying no, and then Tony saw her eyes change.

"Please come in, Tony," she said, stepping aside. Tony walked in, accidentally brushing her with his arm as he did. He felt her shiver slightly under his touch. "I will go change and then pour us some wine," she said, and then disappeared down the hallway towards a slightly open door. Tony could hear a few strains of music coming from the room, but he didn't dare get closer to hear properly. Instead, he headed into the kitchen and began setting up for dinner. He had bought everything needed to make lasagna, her favorite Italian dish.

Ziva closed the door, not failing to notice that he had watched her walk down the hallway. She was going to kill Abby at work on Monday, but there was nothing she could do about it now, she had already let Tony in. Sighing, he quickly slipped on grey thermal pajama pants and a matching sleep shirt, one that would hopefully conceal her curves. She flipped her head over and quickly braided her hair so it would be out of her face. Turning the music off that was playing, she exited her bedroom and went to the kitchen, where she found Tony, who already had the first layer of lasagna in the casserole dish.

She smiled at Tony and then reached up into her cabinet and retrieved two wine glasses. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of merlot. She generously poured two glasses and handed one to Tony, who had just placed the lasagna into the oven.

"What movie did you bring?" Ziva asked. Tony smiled brightly.

"The Dark Knight," Tony said brightly. Ziva simply rolled her eyes. Tony had dragged her twice to see it in theaters when he had returned to the States. He had loved it, naturally, and Ziva knew for a fact that Abby was planning on buying it for him for Christmas.

There was a moment of silence, and neither of them spoke, and then Tony spoke up.

"Why don't you tell anyone about your birthday?" Tony asked.

"Because I see no point in everyone fussing about me getting a year older," Ziva replied after she had taken a long sip from her wine glass. Tony didn't reply, but studied her carefully.

"Do you want to start the movie now? Or wait until the lasagna is done?" Tony asked.

"We can start it now," Ziva said. They both headed towards the living room and Ziva made herself comfortable while Tony set up her TV for the movie.

After dinner, Ziva and Tony finished the movie and had found one to watch on TV. Tony had been excited to see The Breakfast Club on the listings, but Ziva had never seen it. Every so often, Tony would quote line for line with the actor playing Bender. Ziva smiled each time he did this. She would never admit it out loud, but she had missed Tony while she was in Israel. Tony looked at Ziva and then smacked himself on the forehead.

"I can't believe I almost forgot," Tony said.

"Forgot what?" Ziva asked curiously. Tony hit pause on the DVR remote and stood up from the couch and headed into the kitchen where he had left his bags. He returned a few seconds later with a package wrapped in shiny silver paper. He handed it to Ziva and she looked up at him.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Open it," Tony said, his smile growing wider. Ziva ripped the paper off the package and discovered that it was a velvet jewelry box. She knew that it was too big for a ring or earring, which made her curious. She opened the lid slowly.

Inside lay a gold bracelet. It the center was the Star of David and the chain of the bracelet was on either side of the stars points; and on every star point there was a tiny diamond. Ziva found it very hard to breathe for a few seconds.

"Oh Tony, it's beautiful," Ziva finally said.

"I had hoped you would like it. Abby helped me pick it out, I figured that you need a bracelet to go with your necklace," Tony said as he sat down next to her and placed it on her wrist for her.

"I don't know what to say," Ziva said.

"I do, Happy Birthday," Tony said, and then he pulled Ziva to him and kissed her soundly on the lips.


End file.
